Character Profiles
by Mix Matcher
Summary: These are my character profiles from my Xiaolin Showdown stories. I would have typed it on my profile, but it seemed to me that it would end up taking up way too much space. So I typed it here. Enjoy!


Summary  
These are my character profiles from my Xiaolin Showdown stories. I would have typed it on my profile, but it seemed to me that it would end up taking up way too much space. So I typed it here. Enjoy!

Begin-Profile!

Full Name: Hadrea Griffon Yin Moore

Old Name: Hadrea Heights

Nicknames: Griffon, Griff, & G

Previous & Current Residents: Previous: Hollywood, California - Venezuela - Glamis Castle, Scotland - Venice, Italy  
Current: Northern Xiaolin Temple, China

Hair: Shoulder-length, auburn hair/ bright green dyed bangs & streaks

Eyes: Hazel, shaped like Chase Young's (With the pupils in those thin slits instead of circles)

Age: Fifteen

Birthday: January, 22nd

Gender: Female

Element/Powers: Shifter Powers, Sister of Darkness a.k.a Dragon of Darkness

Side: Xiaolin

Weight: 103.7 lbs.

Height: 5'1"

Nationality: Dominican

Birthmark: Chinese character for darkness on right palm

Likes: Computer Forensics, art, photography, civil rights, anything including rights & freedom

Dislikes: Sexism, Racism, and People being treated unfairly, brussel sprouts

Phobia: Necrophobic – an irrational fear of dead bodies

Health Problems: Short-term memory loss

Favourite Saying: "Being normal is vastly overrated."

Rivals: All Heylin (Other than Chase Young)

Friends(In order from best to worst): Mystic Fung, Aquanette Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, Flannery Tohomiko, Grant Briers, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey

Love Interest: Omi Fung

Family: Father: Ulysses Heights (used to be Moore)  
Mother: Elyon Heights  
Sisters: Hikari Graeae Moore & Megan Heights  
Brothers: Alfred Moore & Joshua Heights, Chase Young

Hobbies: Plays guitar (unknown to anyone), makes & sells artwork, photography, reading manga

Clothes: Always wears a green glove on right hand, normally wears short skirts & shorts – very skimpy clothes – in her favourite colours, wouldn't be caught dead wearing pink, has vintage clothing from nearly every time period

Favourite Item: Camera

Weakness: Wolves bane, leeches

Favourite Music: Classical, Classic Rock, Alternative, Blues

Bands/Artists: Vanessa Mae, Van Halen, Led Zeppelin, Bare-naked Ladies, Def Leopard , J. Geils Band, Bach, Weird Al, Blondie, Blue Suede

Songs: Jamie's Cryin', Centerfold, Polka Rama, One Week, Time After Time, Heart of Glass, Hooked on a Feeling

Animals: Pandas, penguins, mice, bats

Colours: Green, Orange, Yellow, Red, Brown

Religion: Judaism

Biography: Abandoned by her parents, she was raised by the Ancestors, the rulers of the Shape Shifter community. At age five, she began sneaking out to meet a friend, a.k.a. Mystic, & at age six, she left the Ancestors' residents (Glamis Castle), & went various places around the world, only staying where she felt safe. She eventually ended up living at the temple. She still sneaks away from the dragons & Master Fung to visit her old friends in some of the places she feels at home. She tends to steer clear of places near the Republic Dominican, Israel, & Ireland. Those are the places that her parents tend to be near.

Relationships with family: When it comes to family, she doesn't exactly know a lot about her younger siblings, Megan & Joshua, but Freddie is always close by in order to make sure she stays safe, whither she knows he's near her or not. Hikari Graeae is her identical twin sister who lives in a boarding school in London. The two talk to each other through the phone & e-mail. Even though they don't know much about each other, they still share that sisterly bond. When she was living with the Ancestors, her father would come every night to visit her & sing her a lullaby. This abruptly stopped at age five, when her mother found out what he was doing. Her mother despises her because of her powers; she swears that the only thing that will make her happy is her daughter's death. Elyon does not show the same reaction towards Graeae, in fact, she treats Graeae the exact opposite. And Chase, he always welcomes Griffon into his citadel. Even though he is Heylin & she is Xiaolin, he is always there when she needs protecting.

End-profile!!!

I wrote this because I get really bored, in case you haven't noticed. I wrote this for a reason, I want people to understand these characters like I do. So if there's anything I didn't make clear, tell me in a review & I'll update immediately.

P.S. This is the first thing to be posted from my brand new, purple laptop. I just needed to say that.


End file.
